vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RainySkye
Archived posts Hey.. thanks for editing. I still have a lot of problem with this. I was just wondering how can I fix it XD Re: Never Lonely Again Okay, I'll try to get to it pretty soon. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 21:40, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Edit: Sorry it took so long, it's up now. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 01:27, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the typos Thanks so much for finding and fixing my typos ... what would I do without you!! ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:37, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Xiao-ming :Feel free to shoot me a message again once they've added the lyrics. I'll add the pages then. Amandelen (talk) 20:20, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Iya Iya Alien You said that |"ピーマンいやだ！　ニンジンいやだ！"Doesn't Mean "Green Peppers, No Way! Carrots? No Way!" I checked the translator and It said it is! Amandamay3711 (talk) 04:03, July 22, 2018 (UTC)Medea Agapishvili Re: Nebulae The original song Nebulae by Allegro and Andante is a soundtrack, and thus the remix by Luna Triste falls under the fifth criteria ("The cover song is a remix of a soundtrack, to which the author of the cover added their own lyrics. Example: Lavender Town"). So feel free to add it =). Amandelen (talk) 07:36, July 22, 2018 (UTC) My Sandbox Hey, Could you please not take pages out of my sandbox and publish them without finishing them (i.e. checking the romaji)? They're there for a reason, and when they're in there I'll publish them in a few days anyway. Thank you for reading this message. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 08:07, July 22, 2018 (UTC) 1/2 I'm wondering where you got the english translation of the japanese comment for 1/2 in this edit. One of the sentences was mistranslated (IMHO). ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:08, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ryuusei Meteeshika You probably saw, but the page was already made while I was working on your request. I apologize for not being able to finish it more quickly, but thank you for asking. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 16:21, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :This is embarrassing, but I really apologize for not having seen your other message before the page had already been finished. Thank you for requesting anyway. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 13:17, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :You've probably seen, but the page you asked me to make was made before I finished. Thank you for requesting and sorry for not finishing more quickly. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 12:46, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Requests Sorry for not being able to finish all of your requests right now. Due to outside circumstances, I'm not going to be able to make song pages until the 9th. Once I can start again, if they haven't already been completed, I'll do my best to finish them. If you add any requests between now and then, I'll try to get to those as well. I apologize if I've created any inconvenience. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 00:23, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Utsuki Hey, Please be a bit careful with this producer. They're re-uploading songs by Mikz (the page you just added is a song by Mikz, even though they said it was theirs). I'm not sure if they're Mikz themselves or not and I don't want to throw accusations around, but it's probably better to not make pages for those songs unless we're sure they are Mikz and not just re-uploading Mikz's old songs. Amandelen (talk) 09:11, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :I've moved their uploads to this sandbox. Amandelen (talk) 09:20, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: SWB Hey, Since they have the V5 editor now it should be okay to add songs from V5 VOCALOIDs (Chris, Amy, etc.) I think, since those were made using legally obtained software. Amandelen (talk) 19:57, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: 新美唄音頭 I think this song is a cover, and it doesn't fit the guidelines for notable cover songs. Sorry for the trouble. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 11:59, August 11, 2018 (UTC)